


five things kelly kapoor never told anyone about ryan howard

by fleurting



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One:</p><p>He likes to brush her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five things kelly kapoor never told anyone about ryan howard

**One.**   _He likes to brush her hair._  
  
Sometimes, when things get a little rough between them in bed, her hair tends to pay for it. She always complains about it afterwards, when she runs her fingers through the strands and they inevitably meet one of the multitude of knots.   
  
Most preferably, she'd take a shower, wash out all of the sweat, the sheen. But that's one of the top things on Ryan's don't list, along with with leaving feminine products in the bathroom and claiming a certain side of the bed as "hers."  
  
She's started carrying a travel sized brush. She'd asked him to do it the first night, when she couldn't quite reach the very back, and he'd taken the brush out of her hand without complaint. A sigh, but no complaint.   
  
He was surprisingly soft, gentle. Nothing at all like he was when he was usually touching her.  
  
She'd only said, "thank you," quiet and subdued when he was finished, but he was already turned over on his side, falling fast asleep.   
  
He started doing it every night she stayed over after that.   
  
  
**Two.**   _He sends in a vote for whichever favorite she has on American Idol that week._  
  
He says it's so he doesn't have to listen to her complain if they get sent home, but.   
  
  
**Three.**   _He said the L word first._    
  
It was late, that period of time right in the middle of night transforming into morning.   
  
He'd whispered it to her, her curled up to his chest, and his hand resting loosely in her hair, "Love you."   
  
He'd said he must have been talking in his sleep when she brought it up the next day, and they had both been drinking copious amounts of alcohol the night before.   
  
But he snores when he's asleep and while his breathing had been slower, heavier than normal, he wasn't snoring.   
  
  
**Four.**   _He took her to  New York once._    
  
They had pizza and visited Rockefeller Center.   
  
He went down on her in a dressing room in Bloomingdale's and she'd teased him with her fingers on his upper thigh the whole way home.   
  
  
**Five.**   _He called her._  
  
While he was with corporate.   
  
She realizes now he must have been about to hit rock bottom, he'd sounded like it. Strange, unlike himself. She'd told him so too. Or rather,   
  
"Stop it, Ryan, you're being weird."   
  
She'd then gone on to brag about what a perfect guy Darryl was and how he was the exact opposite of Ryan.   
  
She was too blinded by resentment, and betrayal, and hurt to see his call for what it really was: a plea for help.   
  
To this day, she still feels like his downfall is partially her fault. 


End file.
